Chapter 5-Iceman
(Insurgency Nightwing and his teammates reach the Titans Tower, but are hindered by the laser lighting. Insurgency Nightwing tries to deactivate the laser.) Iceman: Must have been some party. Jean did this? Insurgency Nightwing: Exposed our identities and froze all Titans Tower assets. Made Dick Grayson a non-person. Red Arrow: I still can't believe she lost it this bad. Even with what Slade did. Insurgency Raven: In Jean's mind, she destroyed Bayville. Iceman: I'm not followin'... Insurgency Cyborg: Mysterio altered Jean's mind so she believed she was fighting Juggernaut... but it was Scott. Aqualad: (in shock) No... Insurgency Starfire: Slade ordered Professor Pyg to link the nuke's trigger to Scott's heartbeat. When he died, Bayville died with him. Starfire: Jean Grey was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in her life. Colossus: (Looking at Starfire) Her fear won out. Insurgency Wolverine: Red Arrow (Insurgency) died trying to explain that to our Colossus. Red Arrow: Alright. Movin' on.(The laser gets deactivated and they start going towards the Titans Tower.) What's with all the security? I mean, she already trashed the place. Insurgency Nightwing: (turning towards Red Arrow) Would you take any chances with me? I need to crank up the Titans Tower's back-up generator. (Towards Aqualad) You're with me. (Towards Starfire,Colossus and Cyclops) You three secure the Titans Tower entrance. It's in the study.(Everyone agrees.) Iceman: That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show? Insurgency Cyborg: Splitting up saves time. And you and Red Arrow are best suited to take out the automated sentry guns. Red Arrow: Alright then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lighting... whatever... is underway! (Beast Boy and Starfire accompany Red Arrow, while Insurgency Nightwing and Aqualad proceed in their way. All of a sudden, they halt at an entrance to check if the coast was clear.) Over there!'' (They move further.)'' Beast Boy: Cold... (and he moves forward, slowly, trying to open the door.) SHHHH! (a wave of ice is forced, pushing Beast Boy to bang on the opposite wall. Beast Boy falls.) Iceman: Oh shit... (he reveals himself and shoots an Ice Blast at Regime Rogue, only to be stopped by her.) Rogue! Regime Rogue: (alongside Regime Pyro) Play time,Sugar! Regime Pyro: Bobby! (He walks towards Iceman, while Regime Rogue walks towards Starfire. Iceman strikes an Ice Spear on Pyro.) Iceman: Oh shit. (Pyro melts down Iceman's Ice Spear and fights with him.) Regime Pyro: Our Bobby was reckless too! (Iceman shoots an array of Ice Rocks at Pyro.) DIE, BOBBY! (They continue fighting. Iceman wins.) Iceman: Huh... looks like the Indestructo pill works. (Starfire continues tackling Rogue, while Beast Boy recovers and moves.) Aw, for the love-a... Beast Boy! Grand Slam! (Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and does so on Pyro, and knocks him out of the building.) You kids have fun! Stay outta the street! (Rogue drains Starfire's energy.) Regime '''Rogue: Stupid Alien. ''(Iceman attacks Rogue with an Ice Hammer and saves Starfire.) ''Hey. Play nice,darling. '''Iceman: That wasn't very nice, Babe. (They both fight. Iceman wins.) (A sigh...) Thought that'd warm me up... Beast Boy: What did I miss? Everything cool? Red Arrow: Frosty. How's Pyro? (He ties Rogue's hands.) Colossus: Buried. In the ground. Starfire: You didn't. (Insurgency Nightwing and Aqualad come in the scene.) Insurgency Nightwing: Pyro's alive. He'll be fine. Let's go. It won't be long before Jean Grey knows that we're here. (Nightwing walks ahead, followed by his teammates.) (In HIVE Academy, Brother Blood and Jean Grey have a talk in a meeting room) Insurgency Brother Blood: So you need some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates? Regime Jean Grey: Exactly. (She takes out a small device containing some data) This is data from the duplicate Nightwing I'm holing at Genosha. (Brother Blood takes it.) Insurgency Brother Blood: That's helpful. It's still going to take a few weeks. Regime Jean Grey: You'll figure it out. (With a lot of belief on Brother Blood.) You always do. Insurgency Brother Blood: Glad to be of service. (Jean Grey gets up and shakes hands with Brother Blood before leaving.) No dinner this evening? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef. Regime Jean Grey: (with a little giggle) Next time. (and she leaves. She stops in between, with a brief pause.) These duplicates. Do you think I can have their Scott? Insurgency Brother Blood: There was only one Scott. (Jean Grey leaves.) (Back in the Titans Tower, Nightwing leads his teammates to the Titans Tower through an elevator.) Iceman: I've never seen the Titans Tower. Our Titans Tower, anyway. Is...(Elevator's doors open.) interesting! (They all walk into the Titans Tower's operational room.) Aqualad: How did you hide anything in here from Jean Grey? Looks like she was pretty thorough. Insurgency Nightwing: The tower walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way she could find what we're here for. (Initiates the system.) Red Arrow: Sounds environmentally safe... Beast Boy: You sure went to a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA... Insurgency Cyborg: Neutralizing Jean was not a call we could make alone. So we put the weapon in a vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Jean Grey's closest allies. Iceman: Our counterparts. Insurgency Raven: With our Iceman dead, and the others backing Jean Grey's insanity, We needed you. Your matching DNA. (Raven walks to the wall where she had hidden their vault.) It's behind there. Rasputin... (Colossus uses his metal punches to drill open the wall. A small piece of rock fell. Pointing at it...) That one. (Colossus picks up the rock.) Iceman: A rock... you're gonna throw a rock... at Jean Grey... (Nightwing walks a little further to a spot. He takes a remote and presses a button to rip open the base, where the DNA sampling scanner was hidden, to unlock the vault.) Insurgency Starfire: (instructing everyone) Hands on the scanners. (Beast Boy places that piece of rock(vault) containing the weapon.) Red Arrow: Blue? Insurgency Nightwing: Computer... begin recognition scan... (The computer does so and breaks open the vault. Batman opens the case where the weapon set was placed.) That's it. Let's move. (Suddenly, a sound of explosion from the top of Titans Tower. Pieces of rock falls. Nightwing hides the vault. Regime Storm and Regime Havok appear.) Cyclops: You... Regime Storm: Let your guard down at your peril. (Regime Storm attacks at Starfire. Colossus and Gambit run behind them. Iceman faces Regime Havok. He laughs.) Regime Havok: You and my alternate brother come with me. Iceman: Not even dead,Alex. (Both of them fight. Iceman wins.) And another thing: Our Havok is a better brother.(Aqualad tackles Regime Storm with his trident and they fight. Aqualad is overpowered.) Garth... (Red Arrow strikes a trick arrow, while :Nightwing shoots his batrope at Regime Storm. Starfire uses her Heat Explosion at her and Colossus uses grabs Regime Storm.) Colossus: That's enough, Storm. You're done. Regime Storm: You presume too much... (Storm strikes her thunder, overpowering everyone except Iceman. Everyone faints, except Iceman.) Iceman: Should'a seen that coming... Regime Storm: Only three of you remain. Iceman: Yeah, but I'm the one to beat. (Both of them fight. Iceman wins.) and Sparky makes four. Insurgency Cyborg: (Looking at the weapon, which was burnt down by Storm's lightining) Damn. Beast Boy: Can it be fixed? Insurgency Raven: The weapon's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Blood, we don't have enough resources to build a new one quickly. Red Arrow: Looks like we're gonna need help. (The Insurgent Titans walk away.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us